Always and Forever
by LadyReivin
Summary: Just what exactly was going through Camus head when Milo strangled him that fateful day of Athena's death? There is a slight bit of yaoi, but nothing overly offensive.


Reivin17: Another one shot. This "I Hate You but Love You" from Camus's point of view instead of Milo. I started this awhile ago, but it wasn't until I grew bored in my ART40 class that I've gotten around to working on it. I hope you like!

---------

Title: Forever and Always

Authoress: Reivin Romanovski

--------

For the first time since I met you I was glade I could not see your face – the pain in your beautiful eyes. Milo… I felt your hands wrap around my neck and heard Saga's voice call out to Athena – our goddess. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes, the painful stinging accompanied with the sorrow. And I couldn't help but silently bless Shaka for taking my eye sight from me, so that I didn't have to see what you went through.

It pained me to know, though, that you at this moment hated me enough to try and take the nonexistent life from me. I wished that I had my voice so that I could tell you our plan, tell you the truth. And most of all, to tell you that I love you. I lifted my hands and gently set them on your forearms, it pained me though. Shaka had taken away my sense of touch; I could not feel the warmth of your arms, or the cool metal of your cloth.

Then I felt your thumbs applying pressure to my larynx. I couldn't help but smile in my mind. At least if I had to die again, it would be at your hands Milo. I would prefer it to be at your hands then at the hands of someone else. But then I felt you hesitate, your arms started to shake.

Even if I couldn't see you, I could hear. Small catches of your breath. They had always been the first sign that tears would come. I wanted to embrace you, shield you from what was hurting you, but I couldn't. It was _I_ that was hurting you. And this tore me up inside even more. How could I do this? Why was I doing this? Was my decision to aid Master Shion really that smart…or would it cause both of our downfalls?

A pressure on the breast plate of my cloth pulled my attention from my thoughts. Your hands had slid from my neck to my shoulders, gripping them as if they were the only thing keeping you from drowning. I wished I could've moved to embrace you, but I could only stand there with my hands on your forearms.

Memories long cherished rose to the surface of my mind.

**~*Flashback*~**

I stood in the door way of the boys room, my hands on my hips. They had been particularly difficult today because they both had come down with the flu during their day of rest. I could feel every muscle in my back and neck screaming at me.

Rolling my shoulders I walked into the living area and reached for the glass chuan'tier that rested on the mantle, well out of Hyouga and Isaac's reach. As I poured the clear fluid into a glass I felt to warm arms slip around my waist.

I leaned back slightly. I had nearly forgotten that I was not alone with the children. But Milo would never let anyone forget he was there. One way or another he would announce his presence. I was immensely happy that this was one of the few times that his announcement was quite and soft.

Milo's mouth gently started teasing the back of my neck, having buried his face in my dark hair. I cherished the warmth of his skin against my cool skin. I reached behind me and laced my fingers in his thick curls.

I felt the rumble that came from Milo's chest through the shirt on my back. The feeling of his lips as he spoke made a small shudder travel down my spin, "Your skin is always so cold Camus."

I smiled and set down the crystal tumbler. I turned around, his arms loosing just enough to allow be this privilege. "Or yours is just too warm."

Milo smirked in response. "Hm, maybe." Before our playful banter could continue his soft, warm lips covered mine gently. My eyes closed. The feeling was nothing short of bliss.

**~*End Flashback*~**

I could feel myself trembled as I stood there in your arms. The faint memory of your warmth warming my dead soul. I couldn't feel the tears the fell down my cheeks, and yet I knew they were there. Just the same as I knew what your cloth would feel like as I gently wound my arms around your waist, holding you.

Oh how I wished I could protect you, keep you safe. But how can I? When it is I that you need protecting from? How can I do this?

I want nothing more than to pull you close, kiss you, love you, as you pull away. But I know this is how it has to be. Moments like this, like the ones we have had, can't last forever. No matter how much I want them too.

I suddenly find myself wishing I could see your face, at least one more time before I am thrown back into the pits of death. That I could speak; tell you that I love you. Or to even feel your silken curls in my fingers. But that can happen no more than this moment can last forever.

What is forever, and shall not change, is my love for you Scorpio Milo. Forever and Always….

-------

Reivin: Again, the ending was exactly what I wanted but oh well. I think I could've done better but –shrugs- what is is what is. I do apologize for the lateness of this, considering when it was started. It has been sitting in my computer, needing only an ending, for some time. But school and family problems got in the way. But, here it is!


End file.
